the red devil
by sodo3
Summary: this is my first story and i want you to help me work on it- another enemy has popped up is he aligned with the pure ones or is he alone-rated t for blood spill and owl cursing-i do not own owls of ga'hoole only the red devil
1. Chapter 1: the briefing

Ok people, thank you for looking at this story it is my first one so if you find something wrong or want to praise it please read & review

This takes place after the siege but before coryn's time

**Attention: I do not own owls of ga'hoole only the red devil**

_** The briefing**_

The sun was setting as the band woke up. Soren blinked and looked out the little flight Hole. The sky was becoming a deep blue-black. Otulissa appeared at the hollow entrance "Boron and barran want to see us" she flew away to look for the rest of the Chaw of Chaws. Twilight blinked "that was rather quick".

Soren flew out and soon the rest of the band followed they were let in by the king and queen they saw Otulissa, Ruby and martin also waiting inside. Soren knew when the chaw of chaws where together they had a mission to do. Boron started "welcome young ones this will be a tough mission but we need you to look into a group of owls who are acting up". Barran continued her mates statement "we have acquired information about a group of owls calling themselves the devil owls, we need you to spy on them for a short time to confirm that these owls really exist. Barran pulled down a map where there was an x placed in the shadow forest she pointed to it with her stick "we believe that there main camp resides here". Boron spoke "these owls are supposedly ruled by an owl called the red devil said to be a ruthless owl". he turned to the chaw of chaws "can you do this" Soren answered "yes we can, when should we leave sir". Barren spoke "as soon as you can" twilight was exited "yes, we get battle claws" barran looked at twilight "this is not a battle only a spying mission. No battle claws" twilight looked down as they exited.

Soren turned to the others "ok lets get ready to fly out from the north side of the island. Soon all 7 owls stood ready to fly out "placement check please" gilfie gave him the coordinates then they lifted up flying with twilight in the lead then Soren and Otulissa next after them digger and martin at the back flew ruby and gilfie. They turned and flew toward the shadow forest each wandering what they would findThank you for reading please R&R


	2. Chapter 2: the capture

Hi people, thank you for the reviews I will try to make this story better

Also: I was bored so I made another chapter

Attention: I do not own owls of ga'hoole only the red devil

Now without further ado: the red devil: chapter 2

The capture

The sun was rising as the chaw of chaws flew over the shadow forest twilight called back "we better land, we don't want a mobbing they all remembered when digger was injured by some crows. Otulissa called "I see a fir tree" soren looked down "alright, let's land". They landed and found two hollows, soren, twilight, digger and Gylfie stayed in one and martin, ruby, and Otulissa stayed in another hollow. Martin and ruby groaned and looked pleadingly at soren thinking _please don't make us sleep next to that chatter bag _but soren gently shook his head and apologizing to them in his head. They fixed up the hollows for the day before hunting soren and Otulissa both caught a squirrel and vole they ate and fell asleep each thinking about what the red devil looked like

As the owls awoke Gylfie started studying the stars and ruby flew down "soren, how do we find the red devil" she said. Soren scanned the land listening to every sound in the night he swore he heard wing flaps but shook it of "we'll just search for anything unusual" they lifted up before first black each searching the sky and ground

Meanwhile in the shadows of a large tree an owl looked out his eyes glittering with a blood lust he watched the owls flying. He was a snowy owl but his once pure white feathers where stained a deep red and a nauseating smell hung around him, the smell of death. He looked at a large great horned owl who bowed low "sir, there are four small owls, two medium and one large, a great Grey" the owl murmured. The red snowy glared out "good lieutenant, send out the force and keep them alive" the horned owl looked at his master "but sir one is a barn owl" the red snowy froze and would of gone yeep if he were flying. "Is it the one, the one with the metal beak lieutenant" his talons where digging into the wood. The lieutenant shook his head "no sir but it's hearing is good" the red snowy removed his talons from the branch "if it's not the one then attack and keep them alive" the horned owl bowed and flew off clicking his beak while owls rose up next to him.

Soren heard the sound of wings and just opened his beak to warn them when suddenly a shriek pierced the night and large owls dropped out of the sky and attacked. Soren was locked in with an eagle owl that was twice as big as he was and was easily thrown into the talons of two horned owls who held him. The others weren't faring much better ruby, martin, digger, and Gylfie where fending off a horned owl. Twilight was doing the best and struck down several owls. Soren broke out of the owls grip and attacked, they where doing pretty well considering they had no warning suddenly a large dark bird dropped down past Soren and fell onto the smaller owls the whole area was plunged into the smell of death. There was a moment of confusion before the large owl rose up gripping ruby and Gylfie in his talons "enough, surrender little owls or I'll crush these little scraps of feathers" soren gasped but looked at the others and nodded. Large owls grabbed the remaining chaw of chaws and flew off toward a large castle

I hope you enjoyed that

And yes this owl is obsessed with large things

Please read and review

I hope to get at least 5 reviews


	3. Chapter 3: a plan

Hi guys thank you for the reviews, look I might not have much time for writing so please bear with me, I'm adding another character

Attention: I do not own owls of ga'hoole only the red devil and demon

Now: the red devil: a plan

The sun was just coming up as the group of owls swooped down into a castle, soren and gylfie where both remembering their flight into St. Aggies locked in the talons of jutt. Soren was bumped out of his memories when he was dropped on the ground he looked around, all around him they're where huge owls the castle they lived in was huge, filthy and was filled with cursing. The red snowy landed on a mound of stones, in his talon was gylfie he let ruby go but kept gylfie to remind them that he was in control. The snowy glared out then spoke "I am the red devil and I rule the shadow forest" he looked at the owls all lined up "who of you is the leader" soren stepped forward "I am" the red devil tightened his hold on gylfie "well then, you are no longer the leader, you and your group belong to me, now…". he said as a great Grey owl shoved soren back in line "you there great Grey, what's your name" he was speaking to twilight who glared "why should I tell you". The red devil liked this owl, he was daring and a fighter, now for the test of loyalty. The red devil held up gylfie "this is why and I own you" he squeezed gylfie who cried out. Twilight wilfed, "twilight, my names twilight". _He's loyal to them but that will change _the red devil smiled "good boy, I knew you could do it". He looked at a young snowy with his first feathers. His feathers were red too only a shade lighter "ah, demon come here boy" the young snowy stood next to the red devil "this here's my son demon, he also owns you so do as he commands". Demon looked at the chaw of chaws with bright eyes, to soren he didn't look evil just obeying his father. The red evil glared at his owls' "guards, take them to the cages but leave the great Grey. As the remaining chaw of chaws was taken away, the red devil handed gylfie to a guard and gestured to twilight "come to my hollow, boy" but twilight didn't come, instead he launched himself at the red devil. At once twilight was on the ground, and on his back as he turned over two eagle owls held him the red devil tisked " you a naughty owl aren't you, in you weren't a large owl I would of punished you but oh well, to my hollow". Twilight struggled in the talons of his captures, the guards dropped twilight in a large "hollow" a large nest stood in the on the walls where the feathers of many birds both owl and other birds hung in decorative ways. The red devil stroked a tuft of feathers in his nest he saw twilight looking around and laughed "enjoying the view twilight, I sure am". Twilight glared at the snowy who spread his wing "now Twi, can I call you Twi" then he laughed again "of coarse I can, I own you, now to business". He picked at the nest "now, I am offering you a place in my ranks first you will be a soldier then if you work hard you will become a captain, mind you if you fail to be a good student then I will kill you, so how bout it: join us or die". Twilight said nothing but glared the red devil who chuckled "well, I'll give you some time to think, guards" two eagle owls showed up and grabbed twilight "take him to the cages". The owls left while the red devil stared at some white feathers on the wall and mumbled to himself "look out father I'm almost ready" and flew out of the hollow

As the remaining chaw of chaws were led down under the main room they saw many owls in loose formations laughing, fighting, and eating they jeered at the chaw of chaws finally they stopped at large metal cages each of the chaw of chaws were pushed into one. Soren heard Otulissa complaining about the dirty stones and saw an owl shove her grumbling to his partner "this ones gonna be noisy, wish I could finish her off now look what she did to me" he raised his wing to show him the gash. His partner snorted "stop whining or the devil'll have you feathers" then the they left arguing about who was stronger. Soren whispered out "everyone alright" they all replied that they were fine, soren told them to search for weak spots, half an hour later they found nothing. Soren sighed and thought about twilight suddenly the two eagle owls came in holding twilight who was ruffled but seemed ok. he was roughly shoved into a cage and the guards stood outside of the room the chaw of chaws listened to twilight as he told them about the red devil's offer. Ruby, martin, Otulissa, and digger told twilight not to accept but gylfie started working on a way that this could help them, soren stared at gilfie and thought of how to escape. Finally gylfie looked up "I've got it, twilight accept the offer but…" she added after seeing the looks on her friends faces "…find some way to contact the guardians to rescue us" the chaw of chaws agreed. Twilight called the guards who came in glaring twilight told then that he needed to see the red devil then glared but opened the cage and took him away. Ruby turned to gylfie I hope your plan goes alright, gylfie looked at the disappearing guards "me too" then the chaw of chaws turned and started planing

The red devil was hunched over a map with his captains "now this group comes from this side and distracts th…" he stopped at a knock on the hollow and let the guards and twilight in "ah, good". He shooed out the captains saying, "I'll tell you later, now go" they left as twilight spoke "I'll join your ranks, as long as my friends are uninjured and treated well". The red devil smiled "look at you making a deal with your most feared enemy, fine if you'll join my ranks I'll treat your friends well" one talon was hidden and crossed. The red devil laughed a bellowing laugh into the dark castle.

Hope you enjoyed that, oh and please review kindly a fairly, one last thing please bear with me if I'm late again


End file.
